Pinecest twins in love
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Okay now I understand that everybody doesn't love pinecest and if you don't like it than just F off I don't want to here a bunch of crap in the comments about it being wrong and stupid crap like that. Even if they are twins you don't choose who you love and about them being 12 in the show in my story they are 14 not much older but they should know the basics sex this is a oneoff


Dipper walked into the kitchen it was a beautiful Saturday morning and dipper was in the mood for an adventure. Just then Mabel walked down stairs from the room they shared, As she walked down her hair flowed even messy Dipper thought she was Beautiful. There it is again thought Dipper I can't be thinking things like that about my sister. Dipper had been wrestling with this dilemma for the past couple days, he had fallen for his sister no not just his sister his twin. He had read about this kind of thing on the Internet it was called incest, or in this case twincest. He didn't know what to do he was so confused about his love.

"Hey Dipping sauce what are you thinking about?" Said Mabel. "O nothing Mabel just so... Wait what did you just call me." Mabel blushed and said. "I called you one of my nick names." "Yeah I figure that but that's a new one I kinda like it." "Cool permanent nick name for my Dipping sauce." "Yeah sure I'm gonna eat now." Said Dipper looking down and Blushing, but Mabel didn't notice she was to caught up on her own thoughts. Mabel thought to herself How could this happen how could I slip like that if I'm not careful Dipper could figure out my secret affection for him I know it's not normal but I can't help it I love him. Today was the day for both of them they just didn't know it yet. It was several hours later and the awkwardness from Breakfast had worn off. Mabel had just finished one of he secret art projects it was a portrait of Dipper, last summer Mabel had found this secret room where it magically had all art supplies one could need and a never ending supply of them, and this was a room that for some reason only she could enter. To bad this room didn't keep her from getting dirty. She was covered in art supplies such as glitter, glue, etc.

Grunkle Stan Yelled down the hall. "You guys got 10 Minutes and I'm shutting the water off for maintence on the pipes." Mabel looked at herself and then at the door she bolted to her room and then to the bathroom. When she got in there she noticed Dipper was in the shower and he was notorious for taking long ones.

"Dipper noticed somebody had come into the bathroom and yelled through the curtain "there is somebody in here." "Mabel called out. "I know but the water is going to be turned off in 9 Minuets." "Well you snooze you lose." Dipper said in an amused tone. Mabel thought short but hard about the best course of action then she said. "Well well I'm coming in with you." Mabel said with a hint of red on her cheeks. "Wait what nnnnnnooooooo Mabel you can't do that we're siblings." "Yeah big deal we've seen each other undressed before." "Yeah when we were like 5." "No I mean more recent remember how the shapeshifter attacked us in the woods one time." Said Mabel hating to bring it up "Yeah" said dipper quietly. "Remember how he attacked us with our greatest desire." Said Mabel taking off her top." "Yeah" said Dipper who was now shaking inspite of the hot shower. "And do you remember how it turned into you for me and me to attack you." Said Mabel now fully undressed. "Yeah." Dipper's voice was barely a whisper now he heard feet hit the floor of the shower. Mabel had climbed in the shower and was beginning to wash. "Dipper I...I love you." "I love you to Mabel, but you know people think this is wrong." "Well if this is wrong I don't wanna be right."

Mabel said as she pressed against her brother, Dipper turned around and stopped covering himself to hold Mabel in a passionate embrace. He bent over and lightly pecked her lips. Mabel couldn't hold herself back anymore she reached across and grabbed her brothers head and pulled him into a passionate kiss she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same. All the tension that had been building between the twins had disappeared in one moment all their fears and worries dissipated, as if the shower were washing them away.

"Alright kids waters going off in 1 Minute." This sudden noise brought them out of their ecstatic euphoria. Dipper stepped out of the shower and waited for Mabel to rinse off quickly. She was done just as the water came to a trickling stop.

"So where do we go from here Dipping sauce." Said Mabel her face quite red, but there was a smile on it. "I honestly don't know Mabes, people will call us sick if they find out." Said Dipper looking down. "Well we'll always find a way, I mean weird things happen all the time in Gravity Falls." Said Mabel with a look of determination on her face. "I guess I got my adventure after all." Said Dipper In an even tone "I love you Dipping sauce" and "I love you to Mabes."


End file.
